Insulated beverage containers, or “koozies” as they are commonly known, are used to help keep canned beverages cool. They work by insulating the can from outdoor temperatures and a user's hands, which tend to warm such beverages, while protecting the user's hands from the cold.
Koozies are available in a wide variety of colors and styles which help distinguish one koozie from another. Some are adorned with shoulder straps, advertising, and small pockets to help increase their versatility while also making one koozie more useful than another. As such, manufacturers are on lookout for innovations that can be incorporated into a koozie to increase their appeal and usefulness.
Some of the most useful devices relate to survival. When lost or away from civilization a compass is an extremely useful device. Other useful devices include mirrors, waterproof matches, thread, needles, fish hooks, fishing line, and lights. At times such devices can be very useful. For example, a laced string can be useful to hold items while a magnet can be useful to determine whether an item is made of a ferrous material (for example, iron and steel). Unfortunately, such items are rarely available when needed in an emergency.
Accordingly, there exists a need for a means by which the common koozie can be modified to be more useful in a manner that has broad appeal. Such a koozie should still be useful for keeping a retained beverage cold, but should make available items that are useful in an emergency.